The Game of Love
by GirlsLoveJDiamond
Summary: The homecoming football game has always been such a joyous event for decades across the nation. So, when homecoming came around for the four seniors, no one thought anything bad would happen. But when a certain brunette gets hurt on the turf, his blonde boyfriend may not handle it too well. Kames!


**I'm back with a Kames one shot! Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

The brisk Minnesota air brushed through his short, chestnut hair. The slight gel in it worn off a bit as it now danced with the slight breeze. His dazzling white smile lit up his face, reaching up to his golden hazel eyes. In that moment, he seemed perfect. In that moment, he couldn't want anymore.

The blonde shivered slightly from the autumn breeze that brushed against his pale skin. With summer now gone, autumn swiftly took its place, turning Minnesota into a cold state again. Fresh seasons of sports were beginning in the new school year with the change of the season. Ice hockey would start in the winter due to the colder weather, so Kendall found himself standing on the more appropriate football field.

With a smile on his face, he hugged his perfect boyfriend, gaining comfort and warmth. His smaller arms wrapped around the toned muscle, pure ecstasy for the boy. He let go, retracting the body he loved so much and gripped the boy's shoulders in front of him. Determination swam in both sets of eyes.

"You got this, baby. Go show those Duluth kids who the best god damn quarterback is!" Kendall spoke, giving a short, yet convincing pep-talk. The brunette before him gave a sly smile, the eye black under his eyes slightly turning upwards.

"I got this. Thanks, babe." He lowered himself slightly to gently place a kiss against the blonde's lips. Withdrawing, both had smiles upon their faces, love evident on both faces.

"Diamond! Let's go!" Coach Wilson chanted towards the two boys as he ran to the field from behind the bleachers. The team was huddling up there and was in need of their star quarterback.

"Coming, Coach!" James shouted back. "Wish me luck?" Kendall grinned at this.

"You don't need it. I just know you'll beat them." Both smiled, Kendall placing a slight kiss on the quarterback's cheek before heading up to the stands. He sat among all the other seniors, Logan and Carlos on his sides.

There were hundreds of people at the game on both sides of the field. The Duluth stands were filled with teens and parents clad in jeans with red and gray shirts. On the side where Kendall was had three times as many people from their high school, Two Harbors. Riled up teenagers wore maroon and grey outfits to support the school. People had large vuvuzelas, which are large horns, to bring some more energy to the stands. People painted their faces half white and half maroon and cheered at the top of their lungs. Feet stomped on the metal bleachers, creating a loud beat. It was obvious to any bystander that this was the homecoming game.

"He's so ready for this." Carlos said, looking at James from their seats in the stands. The team was huddled up, discussing runs, prepping, and getting excited for the game. It was a large pool of maroon jerseys with white numbers.

"He's been training so hard lately. I can't wait to see Duluth's faces when we slaughter them." Logan proclaimed. He, Carlos, and Kendall weren't into football like James was. Sure, they'd play it once in a while, but James had an obsession with it, almost as much as he did with hockey.

"Yeah, it's gonna be great." Grinning, Kendall kept twisting his body backward so he could look down at James. The tight jersey on the brunette made the blonde slightly quiver and the padding on his bottom made Kendall shudder. God, he looked freaking amazing.

"BREAK!" The group of kids from the Duluth team broke their huddle, each with one hand in the air. They had their helmets on and were about to make their stride onto the field.

The announcer turned the speaker on and began speaking. "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the 2009 Two Harbors Homecoming!" The crowd screamed making the announcer smile and chuckle.

"Let's get this game started! From the west tip of Lake Superior, The Duluth East Greyhounds!" The gray and red uniformed players ran onto the field. The 'boos' from the Two Harbors side overpowered the applause from the opposite side making the three friends in the stands laugh.

"And, from our very own town, with number twelve, James Diamond, as quarterback, The Two Harbors Agates!" Hollers and cheers were heard all around. Kendall must've screamed the loudest when they said his boyfriend's name. Honestly, he couldn't be more proud. The team ran across the field, a huge flag with their logo on it. James was in the mix of everyone else, screaming and laughing along.

"Holy shit! Look at that guy!" Someone behind the guys yelled, pointing down to the field where the athletes were getting into position. Following the girl's gaze, the three saw a huge kid who must've been almost seven feet tall, muscled, and looking like he could take down anything that came his way.

"Woah! He must be new!" Logan said, eyes wide. He'd never seen someone so large.

"Whatever. We can totally take him." Carlos said nonchalantly. Kendall nodded in agreement.

The game began, Duluth starting with the ball. The game was going well and by half time, Two Harbors was winning 21-6. The team rested on the benches while the cheerleaders came out and did their routine. Carlos and Logan sat on the edge of their seats, watching with wide eyes and open mouths. Kendall could only chuckle at this.

When the kickline team came out, the two boys next to Kendall remained speechless as they viewed the routine. When he looked over to where James was, he couldn't help but giggle at his helmet hair. But, he saw that the brunette quickly ran his hand through his perfect locks, making it look a bit better.

Suddenly, a swarm of cheerleaders ran toward James. Kendall could feel his blood boiling as he watched the girls purposely pull their skirts up and shirts down to be more revealing. They giggled and James had a smile on his face. The whole thing made Kendall sick.

"Dude, calm down. The entire school knows that he belongs to you. I mean honestly, do you not think that everyone sees you while you make-out in the hallways?" Logan said, noticing Kendall was becoming angry. And Kendall could only blush furiously at what Logan said. It was true, they weren't afraid to show their love in public, but just saying that everyone watched made the blonde a little uncomfortable.

"And we're back! The score is at 21 to 6 with Two Harbors winning. Let's get back to the game!" Once again, roaring from the stands returned, almost shaking the metal bleachers.

The players lined up, ready to take on the third quarter. The center, number fifteen, lined up in front of James. James began shouting out the game plan before shouting "HIKE!" The ball was snapped back, James catching it with ease. Holding it up and ready to throw, he anxiously waited for the wide receiver to get open. When time was ticking and he wasn't open, James looked to the left side of the field to look at the second wide receiver that, like the first, wasn't open. With milliseconds left, James threw a Hail Mary, hoping that someone from his team would catch it. Just as the ball spiraled out of his hand, James' eyes widened as a huge mass was coming at him non-stop.

Kendall screamed and stood abruptly when he saw his lover get tackled by the giant from the other team. With horror filled eyes, he watched as he was piled by about five other guys from the other team. The sound of a loud whistle filled the blonde's ears when the referees blew into the small instruments. One by one, the players began getting off of the poor brunette. When the largest one got off, the audience could see James lying there, not even attempting to get up. Terror filled Kendall at this, his skin growing pale.

Carlos and Logan stood up, trying to see what was going on. The coaches ran onto the field along with medics that held first said supplies. Carlos could see an ambulance opening its back doors, prepared for the worst. The Latino's heart broke at this, the thought of one of his best friends going to the hospital shaking him.

A flash of white passed Logan's vision, and he soon realized that it was Kendall sprinting down there, trying to see what was going on. The raven haired boy looked at Carlos, their eyes meeting before both ran down there behind Kendall.

"MOVE!" Kendall screamed as he ran onto the field. Many of the officials were telling him to get off the field, yelling that they needed space.

"JAMES!" maneuvering his way between the adults, he saw his boyfriend lying there, his hazel orbs hidden by closed lids. Appearing to be unconscious, he began chanting James' name over and over in attempt to wake him all the while being yelled at to back away from the adults.

Tears streamed down his face as he watched a medic carefully taking off James' helmet. There was a trail of blood on the left side of his face, starting from somewhere near the top of his scalp. His hair was beginning to turn to a deep red, something that made Kendall's stomach flip. The medic pried the brunette's mouth open and took out the mouth guard. Kendall's heart shattered as he looked to see medics observing a very swollen and beginning-to-purple ankle.

"Baby, wake up." Pitifully, Kendall looked at James' pale face and gently placed a hand on the boy's midsection. Suddenly, James eyes flew open and a horrific scream escaped his lips, resulting in Kendall jumping a bit and moving his hand away. James forcefully closed his eyes, obviously in pain.

"Babe…don't…touch there." He managed to sputter out between breaths. Kendall nodded, even though he knew James couldn't see it with his eyes closed.

A stretcher soon arrived next to Kendall with two paramedics ready to carefully move James onto it. He overheard them talking, saying something about a head injury, possible concussion, hurt ribs, and badly sprained ankle. Kendall felt as though his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He couldn't bare the pained look on James' face and knowing how much he was going through didn't make it any better. As the paramedics moved the tall brunette, slight whimpers were emitted that caused more tears to sting the blonde's eyes.

The stretcher was lifted into the air once James was strapped in and wheeled toward the expecting ambulance. Kendall ran along with James, his hand intertwined with his love's. Carlos and Logan came up beside him and he quickly told them to meet the two at the hospital. They nodded and headed off to the car, all the while Kendall kept holding James' hand.

The stretcher was put in and Kendall hopped in, no one about to argue with the stubborn blonde. Along with one other paramedic, Kendall sat in the back, gently stroking the back of James' hand and telling him everything was going to be alright while the brunette went in and out of consciousness.

* * *

Kendall sat in the dreary waiting room, bouncing his leg rapidly as he waited for someone to show up. A doctor, nurse, Carlos or Logan – anyone! Since he was forcefully kicked out of the room James was in, he went to the dull waiting room, which, by the way, reeked with the smell of gross hospital food.

Upon hearing the front doors of the hospital open, Kendall looked up to see Logan and Carlos sprinting into the hospital, frantically looking for him. He called them over and they ran to him immediately, giving him a large hug when they got to him. And Kendall needed it. He cried into their shoulders, letting his walls break and emotion flow through.

"Listen, everything's gonna be alright. I promise." Carlos said, one hand on the boy's shoulders, chocolate eyes laced with comfort.

"I saw him, and although it may look bad now, he's going to be fine. Trust me." The future doctor consoled.

"I know. It's just that…he looked so broken. A-And I couldn't help him." Kendall spoke, small sobs escaping his lips. Anyone could tell by his distress that his love for James was very passionate.

The three sat down next to each together, lost in thought for a while. They were broken from their thoughts when a doctor strode up to them.

"James Diamond?" He asked. The boys nodded profusely, awaiting what the doctor had to say.

"Well, for one, just breathe." Together, each one let out a breath they didn't know they were holding in. "I'm Doctor Greenburg, I'll be looking after James. So his injuries weren't too bad and we know he'll make a full recovery. He had a gash on his head a few centimeters away from his scalp which we stitched up. He also has a mild concussion. Moving to his midsection, he has two broken ribs and some bruised ones. Lastly, he suffers from a severely sprained left ankle that we've iced and casted. He's resting now, but is a little dazed from the pain killers. You may visit him now." The three all but jumped on top of the doctor as he said that they could see James.

"He's in room 209!" The doctor yelled to the boys who were fast to walk away. They approached the stair case, figuring that the elevator would take too long. Getting to the second floor, they counted the numbers until they saw the door that read '209.'

They looked at each other before slowly opening the large wooden door. There was a single white bed in the white painted room. An IV pole stood next to the uncomfortable-looking bed along with a heart monitor which kept a constant beat.

James sat in the bed, eyes fluttering open when he heard the door shut. He was lying completely straight on account of his ribs and his ankle was being elevated while surrounded by a blue cast.

"James!" Carlos screamed, running over to the boy. He was just about to hug him when he remembered his broken ribs, substituting it with a slight tapping on his shoulder. Logan walked over next, saying a small greeting, followed by an awkward Kendall.

"H-how are you feeling?" Kendall stuttered out, almost afraid to ask. He didn't know why, but he felt as though this was his fault. If only there was something he could've done to stop this.

"Alright, I guess. I have a headache and I'm a little dizzy, but I'll be fine. I guess it's a little weird that I can't feel my stomach and ankle from the pain killers." James replied weakly. He got three sad smiles in return.

"We were so worried. But I'm glad to see you're okay." Logan said. James smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm just upset because I won't be able to play for the rest of the season. Hopefully I'll be cleared in time for hockey." He looked a bit upset at this, making Kendall melancholy.

"Uh, hey guys, do you mind if James and I talk alone for a little while?" Kendall asked politely.

"Yeah, sure. Just try not to attack each other while we're gone. A doctor may walk in and things could get awkward!" Carlos joked, making Kendall blush hard and James to chuckle. Logan laughed and hit Carlos playfully on the arm before both exited to room.

"So-" James began, but was cut off when Kendall's soft lips attacked his. At first he was confused, but eased his way into it, his eyes fluttering closed. The lips shifted in sync with each other, power and love controlling the movements. It wasn't a particularly long kiss, but satisfying none the less.

"Baby, you scared me half to death tonight." Kendall spoke. James could hear the sadness and fear behind his words.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to put you through that."

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault that guy was a giant." Kendall joked, causing them both to smile a bit. He then grew serious again, "Seeing you get tackled like that got me so worried. And when you weren't getting up…James, I thought you were dead or something." He then had tears in his eyes and couldn't bring himself to look at the bedridden boy.

"Listen, I don't think you could die from being tackled. But it's obvious that you could get hurt." James motioned to his bruised ribs and ankle.

"I know, babe. I just jumped to conclusions. I just love you too much to see you get hurt. The thought of losing you scares me."

"I'm not going anywhere for a long time." James said, love and seriousness behind his words, instantly making the blonde feel better.

"Scoot over a bit." Kendall approached the bed as James moved to the right side of the bed. He hissed a bit as he did but managed to maneuver his way to the other side.

Kendall cautiously climbed in next to his broken boyfriend, making sure to not hit his ankle or ribs. Once secure, he put an arm around James the best that he could and let the brunette rest his head on his chest.

James yawned and shut his eyes. "I'm tired, baby."

"It's your meds. Just go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay." He murmured, "I love you."

Placing a gentle kiss on the brunette's head, Kendall replied "I love you, too."

And both boys drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Review? Fav? Hope you liked it!**


End file.
